Re: Risking it all
by Shadow Pax
Summary: One accident from the past equals a disaster in the future. 14 year-old Shay is somehow right in the middle of it all. But to add to the fact that her parents were killed by the same creeps that are now after her and her two younger siblings, she just happens to get four giant turtles, freaky aliens, crazy ninjas, and what the accident was, shoved into the mess she calls a life.


Authors note: So hey! The first chapter, of the rewritten version ,of "Risking it all"! I'll be editing out all of the mistakes and making the story even better… I hope… Anyways, without further ado, chapter one!

I own nothing but the plot, my OCs, and my love for these heroes in a half shell.

Chapter 1: Run

(Shay's P.O.V.)

So many thoughts going through my head all at once as I ran with my 5 year old brother, Titan, and 10 month old sister Angelina. Running from my home that I once thought safe. From the dead bodies of my parents that now lay on the living room floor. From the monsters who shot them!

Why did they have to get blasted?

Why were those matching weirdoes after us in the first place?

…Why do they talk so funny?

I asked myself all these things as I look down at the wedding rings of my parents that I had placed on my gold chain that I've had since I was 4 . They are last thing they ever gave me. Their rings. A sign of their eternal love. I'm not even sure why they were even given to me. And why did dad give me this briefcase?

Furthermore, where are we supposed to go exactly? Where could we go? My only other family members I know about are my aunt and her family. But mom said they died years ago. I don't even know where my pretty-much-but-not-technically-by-blood uncle lives!

Why the fudge didn't I grab a jacket though? it's the middle of December! I mean come on! I got ones for Ty and Angel, but not one for myself. Really Shay?!

But the biggest question would have to be, WHY IN THE WORLD DID I RUN INTO AN ALLY! Because as soon as I went to turn and run out, I was met by four faces of the members of the most well known gang in Manhattan.

"Great. Just my luck. Run away from one group of creeps, just to bump into another. Stupid Purple Dragon." I grumbled under my breath, trying my best to shield the two little ones I had with me.

"Hey sweet-cheeks. How you doing? We just want that pretty 'lil thing 'round your neck and your money, and we might just leave it at that." Their leader said with an wicked grin.

Yeah. Sure. I'll totally give you the only slightly logical thing my parents gave me before I started running for my life. Quite literally. Yeah. I don't think so creepy. Not while I'm still breathing. Witch I hope will be for a while longer. I was terrified! And I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't just "leave it at that". But of my mouth didn't realize that.

"Yeah, sure buddy. Right after I become the queen of a magical forest." I mentally kicked myself for that one as soon as the words left my mouth. Because now they pulled out weapons. And because of the baby in one arm, and the 5 year old with a death grip on the other, I can't get to the ones in my back pocket. Great.

And to top it all off, Angelina thought it was the perfect time to start screaming her head off. Yeah. This is so not my night.

"Shhhhh. Angel, don't cry. It's okay. It's okay." I was trying my best to calm her down. It seemed to be working.

But it was only then that I realized that the four puking dragons stated advancing on us. So I grabbed Ty's hand, and ran deeper into the ally way. Only to be met with a dead end. Like really! A DEAD END! The universe must really hate me tonight.

And now I'm cornered. Go figure. With Ty behind my legs,hugging them and shaking like a leaf, and Angel with her face buried in the croc of my neck, I watched wide eyed as one of the Purple Dragon raised the pipe he had in his hand to beat the living daylights out of me.

I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, shielding Angel and Ty with my body and waiting for the blow. But it never came. Instead all I was met with the sounds of grunts, groans, and the gang members getting their butts handed to them. And for someone who might have gotten killed by those same gang members, it was a very pleasant sound.

When I turned around and opened my eyes, they were met by a lump of chained and beat up, puking dragons. Awesome! But the new question on my mind was, who pounded these idiotic buffoons into apple sauce and probably saved Angel's life, Ty's life, and my own?! Because that person deserve a hug that could flatten a bowling ball! And that's saying something, because I don't like any form of physical contact with people outside and my own circle. But really, I'm pretty sure Ty would do it for me… Wait, no! I'm not supposed to let him know hug strangers! But who's this stranger?

And as if to answer my question, I feel a pair of eyes on me, so I avert mine from the pile of apple sauce in front of me, and look up. I see a form in the shadows and watch as it comes into the light. I thought it was the guy who saved me. I really wanted to thank him.

But boy was I wrong. My eyes widened at what I saw. Okay, yes, it was the person who saved me. But it was not a he, but a they. And they were not people. They were giant turtles! And from the looks of it, they were…ninjas? And if I know ninjas, which I do, my Mom had started awhile ago to train me to be a kunoichi, they definitely look the part of being ninjas with the whole weapons and bandana getup.

"You okay dudette?"The one with an orange bandana and nunchucks asked, seeming to break the bubble of awkward the had enveloped us.

THEY CAN TALK!

Okay. So here I am, standing in a corner of an ally way, next to a reeking dumpster, with a baby and a little kid, wide eyes, a jaw that is practically touching the ground, staring at four giant turtle ninjas that can apparently talk!

I felt my legs start to buckle, and I started to sway. And then I felt a pair of arms go around me. When I looked up I saw a green face, with a pair of emerald eyes, surrounded by a red bandana staring back at me.

Yep. That just about did it. The exhaustion from running, the end of my adrenaline rush, the probably frost bite, all mushed together with the fact that, standing in front of me were life sized talking turtles; just about shoved me off the edge. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I'm out like a light. Yeah I'm a amazing big sister. Leaving them by themselves with some Goliath Turtles, while I take a nap. I deserve a medal or something! Note the sarcasm.

Okay, so I've always seen these, so I thought to my self, what the hay?! So I want to start doing contests for you lovely readers to get points for… what ever you want to do with them! But I'll keep track of the top 5… Well all of them but give, like, special recognition to the top 5.

A this is how it'll go -

• 3 points for follows and favourites

• 2 points for reviews

• 8 points for answering/ answering correctly (depending on the question)

Okay? Okay. Well, this chapter the question will be -

If you watch anime, what is your favourite show? If you don't, then what is your favourite show in general?

That's it this time! Can't wait to hear from you would guys!

Dec 2nd 2015.


End file.
